


fish makes three

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil get a fish





	fish makes three

“I think we should adopt a fish.”

Dan turns his head to look at Phil; he’s sat at his side of the bed, his glasses are pushed down his nose and his book is open, eyes flickering over each line carefully, almost like he hadn’t said anything at all.

Dan puts down his phone and makes more of a scene of looking over, ruffling the bedsheets to get Phil to look up at him.

“Adopt a fish?” Dan speaks once he’s captured his attention.

Phil smiles, pushing his glasses up again with a finger.

“Yeah, I was thinking maybe a Beta fish or something,” he shrugs.

Dan frowns at him, trying to understand where this had come from, and why.

“You really want a fish?” He asks again. “Don’t they like, smell?” 

He crinkles his nose at the thought, reminding himself of the stench he’d once endured when his year six class had a fish tank in their class, and Dan was the unfortunate one to sit beside it, where the sun would rot it away and it’d make him sick with the smell of stale water and boiled fish.

It wasn’t pleasant.

“We can do some research,” Phil tells him with another shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe one of those self cleaning tanks.”

Dan’s eyes flicker over his face, trying to suss him out.

“Right,” Dan says slowly, eyes narrowing accusingly at him. “Like Tony’s billion pound tank, now you’re ready to invest in something bigger, hm?”

Phil only laughs at him, and shoves him lightly against his bare arm.

“Shut up,” he giggles, his tongue trapped adorably between his teeth. “I said I wanted hobbies and genuinely wanted to try new things, so consider this my starting point.”

Dan tries desperately to keep the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

“Living by the brand are we?” He says, cocking an eyebrow.

Phil playfully rolls his eyes at him. “Yes,” he says with a huff, leaning forward slightly. “Let me live, Dan. You have your Guild Wars and whatnot, let me have my fish.”

Dan keeps his brows raised at him, knowing if he keeps them like this any longer he’s sure to have lines.

Phil scoffs at him and picks up his book back up, head sucking back into it.

“Alright,” Dan says. “You can have your fish. Fish boy.”   
  


*

One week later and Dan finds himself incredibly invested in the life of this fish. Phil’s fish.  _ Their _ fish.

A fish they haven’t even brought home yet, but they have all the equipment that is sure to welcome it into a loving, yet slightly alarmingly strange, home.

Phil walks in on Dan watching an aquarium making video on youtube.

Dan’s fallen down a hole; a hole that involves fake rocks and hot glue and lots of cool customisations that Dan knows is probably pushing his limit in creativity, but he’s not willing to give up just yet. Not for the sake of something looking super cool in his home and having an actual living creature live in it, even if it didn’t have the brain power to properly appreciate it. 

Dan would appreciate it himself. That’s all that mattered really.

He suddenly feels arms wrap around his chest from behind where he’s sat at the dining table.

A soft kiss is then pressed on the top of his head.

“I thought the fish thing was  _ my _ thing?” Phil murmurs against his hair.

Dan moves in his seat, making Phil pull away. He pauses his video, not wanting to miss anything important that he might need to know for later.

He twists around in his chair to look up at Phil.

“I was thinking,” he starts, “that if you wanna get this fish, it’d probably be best I get myself familiar with it too.”

He watches Phil’s gaze flicker from Dan to the laptop screen now behind him.

“By making a fake waterfall?” Phil asks in a high voice.

Dan feels himself beginning to fluster.

“‘No. Look— all I’m saying is that if you want this new hobby, then I think that I should get one too.”

Phil frowns at him as well as smiling

“That’s not fair,” he says. “I had the fish thing first.”

Dan pouts at him childishly.

“No, no,” he says with a shake of his head. “You get the fish, I’ll do the maintenance.” He tells him.

Phil coughs a laugh. “Maintenance?”

Dan is quick to nod before twisting back round in his seat. He has all the tabs bookmarked ready to go.

“Look,” Dan says, clicking on the first one. It’s an article about which fish food is best for which fish.

He hears Phil hum behind him.

Dan goes into show him each article and website he has saved; each one informative about the littlest details that he’d never imagine he’d find himself caring about.

“And you wanna build all of this?” Dan hears him ask just as he’s switched back to the YouTube video that has someone hot gluing foam to the side of a glass tank wall.

Dan shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe not an actual waterfall, not just yet, but I do wanna actually make our own tank ornaments, not just the cheap shit that are probably bad for them.”

He looks back around at Phil who has a grin on his face

Dan smiles back. 

“Also, we need to read up on the water as well, turns out some fish need special kinds, y’know with all the right balances of stuff that are too sciencey for me to remember.” He waves a hand around absentmindedly as if to gesture his words into actions.

Phil seems to know what he means.

“You’ll make a great dad someday,” Phil tells him.

Dan blinks at him, feeling a little wobbled.

One moment they were getting a fish and now Phil was dropping the D word on him, and it’s not like they hadn’t discussed it before in their lifetime together, but as of late, every now and then Phil would say it with a bit more conviction in his tone.

Like it was becoming less of just a dream, and closer to an actual reality for them.

Dan swallows thickly, feeling the emotion build up inside him all of a sudden.

“Right,” he says clearing his throat. “I think we should stick to fish for now,” he tells him with a confident nod. “I’ve ordered us a book as well as some rocks and bark for the tank. I was thinking we could spend the day crafting some decorations.

Phil giggles at him and leans forward to press another kiss against his forehead this time.

Dan feels his cheeks blush, no matter how many forehead kisses he’s received from this man, it never fails to give him those weird squirmy butterflies in his tummy.

“Sounds good babe,” Phil tells him, reaching out to cup at his cheek and pinch it slightly.

“We’re gonna be good fish dads,” Dan tells him quietly.

Phil gives an excited laugh. “The best fish dads.”

Dan feels excited too. One little step at a time. Or fin at a fine in this instance.

“The best,” Dan repeats. “The best fish dads of all time.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
